Petals and Thorns 1: Dance of the Roses
by Eugena
Summary: Post “The Doctor Dances,” The Doctor has competition.
1. The Meaning of the Dance

Disclaimer: Dr Who and related characters are owned by BBC.

A/N: First story in the "Petals and Thorns" series

**Dance of the Roses**

By Eugena

Rated: T

Post "The Doctor Dances," The Doctor has competition.

**Chapter One: The Meaning of the Dance**

The Tardis hummed differently these days, ever since Jack Harkness came on board. His third day here, and he still hadn't danced with Rose.

He laughed to himself.

If The Doctor heard his thoughts now, he'd kill him – or drop him off on a plancet where death would be more preferable. Coming from Jack, dancing went hand-in-hand with dating.

No, although he would not turn the opportunity down, he meant dancing to their song.

Several times he had passed Rose an inviting glace to her to dance, and most times The Doctor shot daggers back at him. Jack shrugged it off, but as Rose saw it, he was only playing heard to get. And it made him more irresistible.

The Tardis hummed differently. Jack's presence made The Doctor reconsider several decisions he had made. The Tardis knew it was a step in the right direction. Over 900 years old, and on his ninth incarnation, it was time to get one early prejudice aside. Life would no longer wait for him, and neither would she. He had shown her the future of the Universe, and she had taught him to feel alive again.

Then he had taken the bait of a con, had let her out of his sight, and she fell – quite literally – into the arms of another. They had a song together, and soon (if it was up to Jack) they would have more than just a song.

"Very chipper today, Jack," The Doctor remarked smugly as he looked up from a set of Tardis controls.

"It will be a good day, Doctor," Jack said.

"Oh?" the Doctor remarked quickly, his lips tightening in a threat.

"Is there something wrong, Doctor?"

"What would make you say that?"

"The way you look at me. Just like the way you look at me when I'm around Rose. Is there something I should know, Doctor? Are you two together?"

The Doctor looked back at him. Unconsciously, he raised an eyebrow. "No."

"I'm glad we cleared that up," Jack said, "it's going to be a great day."

Jack turned away to walk back to his room.

"That makes it a good day?" the Doctor asked.

"Didn't want to ruin a good thing," Jack said.

_A good thing._ The Doctor repeated that phrase in his head. It wouldn't be the first time someone thought they were together. Typical human: romance and hormones. They assumed that since he looked human, he would have the same interests they would. True, he loved once. She was one of his own people, and that was many regenerations ago. He sought his inner selves, finding one that had kissed Romana.

_How was it like?_ he asked his other self. _I don't remember how it felt._

Every time he tried to remember her, he saw Rose's smiling at him.

He shook his head. "It would never work," he said aloud, "I could never grow old with her. She'd see herself age, and I'd never age a day. I'd hold her hand, then be alone again."

When Jack overheard these words, he didn't refuse Rose's next invitation to dance.


	2. A Week Later

Disclaimers, etc: see part one

**Dance of the Roses**

By Eugena

**Chapter Two: A Week Later**

A week after he had come to terms with his feelings for Rose, the Doctor caught Jack up early. The Doctor had never seen such a grin on his face.

"Get up early often, Jack?" the Doctor asked.

Jack avoided looking him in the eye. "Yep. All the time."

"Not a very good liar, Jack." His voice seethed with anger.

"What are you complaining about anyway, Doc? You're the one who said it would never work."

The Doctor stared him down. His lips narrowed. Jack didn't back down. "It wasn't for you to hear," the Doctor snapped.

"You didn't mean it, then?"

"What does she even mean to you? She's just another shag!"

"Oi," said Rose as she walked in wearing her robe. Her eyes flared between Jack and the Doctor. "Ran out of temporal theories to talk about, Doctor? Since when is my personal life something to talk about over breakfast? I've lost me appetite."

Jack waggled his eyes at her.

"Not like that, Jack," Rose rolled her eyes and walked away, her feet pounding on the TARDIS's floor.

"I'd better talk to her," Jack said,

"You're just going to talk?"

"She's not just another shag, Doctor. She's someone special. I won't just let her go, Doctor. Let her decide. Or will you just keep denying you love her?"

_What I wouldn't give to be Jack, walking back to Rose right now. Even if she hates the both of us now, at least he danced. One day, Rose, if you give me the chance, I'll dance._


End file.
